A new life
by tiger426
Summary: Tris is kidnapped by Eric. Read to find out what happens. Disclaimer, I do not own the characters or the story. All credit goes to Veronica Roth. Please review and comment
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place in a far away place. Tris and Tobias are not together yet. Jeanie has captured Tris and will sell her to Eric as a servant. In the story, Tris is sixteen, Eric is twenty and Tobias is seventeen.

**Tris pov**  
>I'm encased by a box of white tiles when I wake up. Three side of the room are white tile and one side is glass. There's hardly any room to turn around, much less sit or lie down. I must have fallen asleep standing up.<br>I'm alerted when I hear voices. I watch and see Jeanie walking down the damp hall with a man next to her. The man is tall, with greasy hair and numerous piercings. I find my eyes trained on him. He suddenly turns and looks at me. I turn to ice, my body recoiling at the sight of his dark, merciless eyes.  
>The man smirks and points to me. Jeanie draws her attention to me and smiles. She leads the man toward my cubicle. I press my back against the wall of my cubicle. I don't want the man to come near me. I don't want him to look at me.<br>Jeanie and the man stop in front of my cubicle. The man nods to Jeanie and she presses a button. Almost immediately, the cubicle lurches forward and I'm catapulted from it.  
>My body sprawls across the floor and I stand up, trembling. I must not have eaten or drank much if I feel so malnourished.<br>Jeanie walks over with a smile on her face. "Good day to you, Tris. This is Eric. He has bought you from this place and you will now be leaving with him."  
>I force my eyes up to meet Eric's. I shiver and he smiles evilly.<br>"I like this girl. Thank you Jeanie! the deal is sealed." Eric says.  
>Jeanie motions to the two guards standing by near her. They grab both my arms and I immediately thrash around, trying to shake off their grip. "Get of of me!"<br>I'm hit in the head and I see Eric tower over me. He looks me in the eye. "Don't you dare try to struggle again Tris."  
>I'm shocked and the guards handcuff and chain my feet together. One of the guards addresses Eric. "Would you like her blindfolded sir?"<br>Eric nods and the guards start toward me again. I would normally run, but with my legs chained together, I can't exactly do that. The guards wrap a black cloth around my eyes and I start to wriggle, only earning another slap across the face.  
>Jeanie's emotionless voice floats trough my ears. "Here Eric, these are the keys for her handcuffs. I will soon inject her with this serum, it will cause slight memory disorder which will make your job easier."<br>As soon as I hear these words, my blood turns to ice. I wriggle out of the guards hands, violently thrashing and twisting. I will not let them inject me. I will not. I feel hot pain rush up the side of my body and lash out, biting a guard until I taste blood. He screeches and I feel a prick on my thigh. No!  
>I black out immediately.<p>

When I wake up, I have no idea where I am and who I am. After several minutes, an image of someone pops into my mind. The person seems familiar but I can't remember who it is. The image tumbles out of my brain and I forget about it.  
>Suddenly the door opens and a greasy haired man steps out in front of me.<br>"Hello there, my little Tris." I recoil at his voice and stand up, my hands curled into fists.  
>He steps towards me, but I don't budge. "My names Eric. You are my little servant, and my new girlfriend."<br>Girlfriend? I throw my fist out in disgust, but Eric catches it and pulls. I fall onto the floor. Before I can get up, Eric kicks me. I scream and Eric yanks me up by the hair.  
>"Go prepare my dinner. Now." Eric growls.<br>I'm too shocked and in pain so I decide to get up and do what he says.  
>As I fry vegetables in a pan, I try to clear my head. Why and I here? What's with this Eric dude?<br>I must have gotten carried away in thought because some of the vegetables burn. I quickly take the vegetables out and put them in a plate.  
>After I finish preparing dinner, Eric walks in. He hardly cares about anything. Instead, he focuses his attention on me.<br>"Hey there, princess." He says. "How about a little kiss for your boyfriend?"  
>I step away, disgusted and Eric laughs.<br>"I'll go easy on you today." He decides. "But one day, Tris, you'll be kissing me."  
>Anger bubbles inside of me. "Shut up."<br>A sudden pain rushes through my head. I look up and realize I'm on the floor. Eric punched me. I scurry to my feet and try to ignore the dizziness in my head.  
>"Don't speak like that to your master." Eric shoves me and I fall, to dizzy to resist. He turns his attention to the food.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris pov**  
>I watch as Eric surveys his food. He picks up a plate and I struggle to focus on it. Eric walks over to me and dumps the food over my head. I quickly get to my feet. Eric punches me and starts yelling.<br>"You call this food? You stupid creature! Half or this is burnt! You think I a nice guy? I will not let you get away with this! Come with me. Now!"  
>I barely have time to move when Eric grabs my hair and pulls me with him. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming. I've screamed enough already.<br>Eric throughs me down on the ground in front of him. My head bangs against he wall. My legs trembling, I stand, not wanting Eric to see me cowering on the ground.  
>Eric's leg whips me in the leg and I hunch over.<br>"Listen here, princess." He snarls. "If your going to live with me, your going to have to obey so rules. Hear me? Every day, you will get up at six and I expect my breakfast to be ready by seven. Your hair will be tied neatly in a bun and you will have one bottle of soap each month. These are your things."  
>A package hits me on my head and rolls down into my hands. I look at the bundle of dirty cloths. Poking through a dirty shirt, I see a small bottle of soap and two rubber elastics.<br>Eric kicks me again in the side and leaves the room. Before he goes, he says, "This is your room."  
>He locks the door leaving me behind to deal with the mess I'm in.<br>Once the door slams, I let out a deep breath. I take a look around the room. It's very small, with no windows. There's a small tub and a rusty sink with a drain in the floor. I test the tap and after a few tries, clean water trickles out. I look around. The tub will serve as a bathtub and the small toilet in the corner of the bathroom will be enough. I walk to my room and stuff the pile of blankets at the far side of the room, as far away from the bathroom as possible. The room itself is only large enough for me to lie down straight and the ceilings so low that my head is only centimetres from it.  
>After I tidy the room up, I brush my hair with my fingers and pull it back into a messy bun. I sit in the room for twenty minutes until I hear the lock click. Immediately, I stand, watching the door carefully.<br>For a while, nothing happens, and I think it might've just imagined the lock clicking, but then the door flies open and a loaf of bread, a bag of chips, two apples and some rotten vegetables fly in.  
>"This is your food for a week." Eric says. "Use it wisely."<br>He turns and leaves, locking the door behind him.  
>I pick up the food quickly. All the food got coated in a fair amount of dust when Eric threw it in, expect for the chips. After arranging the food and cleaning it, I set it next to my 'bed'. I sit, with my hands wrapped around my arms, wonder how I'm supposed to survive this place.<p>

**Give me ideas of what to write next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris pov**  
>The days pass like a rushing river, reckless and violent. By the end of the week, my side is covered in bruises and I have a cut running from my eyebrow to my cheek.<br>The day goes as expected. I get up, make Eric breakfast, take a few hits and return to my room.  
>Usually, Eric calls me at noon to finish chore and make lunch, but today, he comes before noon.<br>"How are you, princess?" He asks.  
>I stand my ground. Glaring at him.<br>Eric begins to casually walk towards me. "You know, we are supposed to be a couple, Tris. But you've been here for a week, and seemed, well, icy."  
>I look down at Eric's feet. What a fool.<br>"It's Sunday Tris. Loosen up."  
>Suddenly, Eric grabs my shoulders, slamming me against the wall. I twist my head up just as Eric slams his lips to mine.<br>My knee comes up, hitting him in the stomach. He pulls away, a satisfied grin on his face.  
>"Just to let you know, my friends are coming over and we're having a party. Be dressed by six thirty. It time for some fun." Eric grins and leaves.<br>My chest rises in panicked breaths and I wipe my hand over my hand repetitively. What does he mean by 'it's time for some fun'? Even if I have no idea what Eric's going to do, I know it will not be fun for me.

**Eric pov**  
>After I walk out of Tris's room, I smile. Tris isn't a pretty freak, but she certainly does turn me on. I love Sundays. And soon, I'll make Tris like them too.<br>I love the power I have over the girl. I can't wait to watch her squirm again. I can't wait.

**give me ideas for what Eric should do to tris.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris pov**  
>At six thirty, my hair is in a tight bun and I'm in a small skirt that Eric forced me into. My heart beats irregularly as I wait for Eric to open the door and bring me to the next torture he's planned out.<br>I scowl myself for being so weak. I should be stronger. And I will.  
>The lock clicks open and I walk, calmly opening the door. I find Eric standing and grinning at me. Hatred and fear boil inside of me. Before Eric can grab me or pull me anywhere, I walk out of my room and follow him downstairs.<br>The dining room and living room are already cleaned, since it cleaned them yesterday. I see bottles of beer and wine on the table. A feeling of dread spreads through my veins. Alcohol and Eric don't mix.  
>Eric orders me to get chairs and snacks. I obey, but Eric isn't hitting me as much as I thought he would. He seems... Restrained. I don't know what he's planning. At six forty, the doorbell rings. Eric opens the door and five greasy haired men walk in. Eric greets them. I see one man dragging a girl behind him. Her face is bruised and bloody. She must of just got beaten.<br>A strange feeling spreads through my limbs. Why are there others like me? It's so wrong.  
>"Hello Fredrick!" Eric says, clapping a large man on the back.<br>Fredrick's eyes lock on me and look my up and down. I tense up.  
>"Is that the one?" Fredrick asks, pointing to me.<br>"Yes. That's her Fred." Eric says.  
>I feel my heart speed up but I ignore it. Eric and his friend quickly start drinking and laughing, but they end up using me and the other girl a lot for jokes and bets.<br>By eleven at night, my face has been punched five times. One when I dropped Eric's beer, twice when Fredrick saw me talking to the other girl! the third time when Eric said I was too loud, and another two times when I spoke back to Eric.  
>Me and the other girl stand at the dining table, watching as the men drink and laugh. Suddenly, Eric stands and so does Fredrick.<br>"You ready, bro?" Fredrick says in a slurred voiced  
>"Absolutely." Eric says.<br>Eric grabs my arm and Fredrick grabs the other girl's hair. Our eyes meet for a second but then Eric and Fredrick drag us into separate rooms.  
>Eric throws me down on his floor and shuts the door. Looking around,I see that the room is his bedroom, or maybe a guest bedroom. Eric walks to me slowly and I scramble up to my feet, alert and ready.<br>"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Eric says.  
>"Your drunk. Shut up!" I spit out.<br>Eric laughs. " I know what I'm doing Tris."  
>Eric begins removing his jacket. I hear a scream in the other room.<br>I back away and Eric lunged towards me, his arms out stretched. A strangled cry escapes me as Eric's arms wrap around me, clawing into my skin. I trip and Eric throws me on his bed.  
>I struggle through the tangle of sheets but Eric pins me under his body, slamming my head against the headrest. I tense up, trying to wriggle free but Eric's too strong. His hands slip under my shirt, squeezing my breast. I scream through my teeth as Eric removed first my shirt, then my skirt.<br>I start to frantically thrash around, but Eric ties my hands above my head with his belt. I scream as Eric removes my underwear, leaving me naked and vulnerable. Eric then begins removing his own cloths, tearing off his shirt, then his pants. He leaves his boxers on and he crawls over me, pressing his lips to mine.  
>I feel his tongue poking through my lips, but I shut my mouth to keep him from going any farther. He grabs at my body, squeezing until I cry out for him to stop. He ignore me and wriggles on-top of me. I feel a jab at my leg and see Eric's eyes light up. "It's time, Tris." He says.<br>He removes his boxers and I squeeze my eyes shut, screaming and biting. Eventually, Eric has no choice but to gag me.  
>Eric uses his hands to pry my legs apart and I feel him enter me. Pain sears through my body and feel my insides clench in pain. Eric keeps thrusting, deeper and deeper until I feel I'm going to black out with pain. He moans with pleasure, licking my stomach and face as I become paralyzed with fear and angry. After, Eric exits me and sighs with relief. He looks at my tear stained face and smirks, giving my breasts one last lick.<br>"That wasn't too bad, right?" He says.  
>I'm shocked. Once Eric is clothed, he removes my gag and I gasp, trying to release every churning emotion that is penned up inside me.<br>Eric laughs and runs his hand along my unmoving body, squeezing my nipple and sticking his finger in my vagina.  
>He laughs again and leaves the room.<br>Once he leaves, I sit up, crying like I've never cried before. Tears spill out of my eyes, flowing down my cheeks, dripping on my neck and soaking my face. I eventually get up and put my clothes on, but I'm shaking so hard I can hardly walk.  
>Before, I told myself to be strong. I told myself I was strong, but I can't anymore. Because I'm broken.<p>

**was that chapter good? review and tell me what to do next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I think I might have Tris escape and meet Tobias soon. But review and give me ideas!**

**Tris pov**  
>The next morning I wake up in my room, staring at the ceiling. My hand is laid across the dirty sheets and my fingers are curled. The events of last night flood my mind and a strange lump forms in my stomach. It stays there as I get ready and wash my face. Once I'm ready, I stare into he cracked mirror in the bathroom. My face is pale and bruised as usual and my hair is back, with a few strands dangling down in front. On the outside, I look normal, but inside I'm fighting to control my emotions.<br>I steel myself and walk to the door, which is unlocked. Pushing it open, I walk towards the kitchen. There are a few eggs left, so I decide to make a few fried eggs.  
>Glancing at the clock over the stove, I see it's almost seven o'clock. Once breakfast is prepared, I clear the kitchen since it's dirty and scattered with beer bottles from last nights party. The lump in my stomach churns angrily at the though.<br>I grab one of the eggs and eat it. I don't care if Eric finds out. I don't care.  
>The food settles my stomach down and I continue cleaning. At seven thirty, the kitchen is spotless and clean. Eric still isn't up. I sit in one of the chairs. The silence disturbs me. If it we louder, it might keep me distracted from the events of last night.<br>I hear thudding steps and know Eric has woken up.  
>Eric walks into the kitchen and shoves me off the chair. I tumble to the ground, my foot hitting the ground hard. Normally. This wouldn't affect me, since I'm used to being hit now, but today, the simple act of Eric pushing me fills my body with rage. The monster inside my stomach growls impatiently.<br>Eric shovels down his food and swallows with a loud smack. Turning to me, he grins.  
>"How are you my little princess?"<br>Eric stands up and walks over to me. He lean against the wall, his body only inches from mine.  
>"Come on, Trissy, what's wrong? Is your little brain not working? Want me to kiss it better?"<br>A comment like this wouldn't affect me before yesterday, but today, I snap. I let the monster take control of me.  
>My fist connects with the side of Eric's jaw and his head whips sideways. Eric stumbles and my leg swings up, hitting his side. Eric grabs my leg and I twist, breaking free of his grip. The monster inside me roars with anger and I throw punch after punch after punch at Eric.<br>Eric suddenly gets up and punches me in the head. Hard. The monster inside of me screams and dies, leaving me vulnerable once again.  
>I hit the ground, my body curling into a tight ball as blow after blow hits my body.<br>Eventually Eric must've calmed down, and he drags me into my room and locks the door.  
>My body aches so badly. When I uncurl myself, pain shoots across my side and my back. I lift my hand gingerly to my head and when it comes back down, it's sticky with blood.<br>I force myself to the rusty sink and clean my cuts and wounds. I tear up one of my blankets and use it as a bandage for my head and my side, which is also bleeding.  
>After, I curl up in my sheets and fall asleep.<p>

I don't know how long I'm stuck in my room, but I'm guessing it's been almost a week. I had some leftover vegetables from last week that I ate the first few days, but they just ran out the day before yesterday. I've gone two days without food.  
>At least the sink in the bathroom works. I have water. But I have to be careful of when I turn it on. After six o clock in the evening, the water turns brown and murky.<br>I'm lying on my floor, my head curled up to my stomach and my hands wrapped around them, I think it's Saturday. That means I've been stuck in my room for six days and all I've had to eaten is two rotten celery sticks.  
>My body shakes with weakness when I get up. I drag myself to the door and try the handle. It's locked. Obviously. My hand falls to the ground in defeat. I need food. I can't die here. I can't die in this nightmare.<br>"Eric." My voice comes out as a whisper and I knock on my door. I never thought I'd need to resort to begging Eric for food, but now I am.  
>Eventually, I drag myself back to my bed, curling up in the mountain of dirty sheets. I try to sleep, but the gnawing in my stomach hurts too much. My body shakes when I breath, not that my breathing is heavy.<br>Eventually, the exhaustion in my body drags my into unconsciousness. My sleep isn't peaceful, and dark images haunt my dreams, wrapping around my brain and twisting it into thinking of horror. The horror of my dream exhausts me so that when I wake, I feel more tired then I did before fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eric pov**  
>I open the front door of my house, lugging heavy bags behind me. I just went to Fred's house for the past few days. I just left Tris in the house, knowing she'd be there when I got back. I think I forgot to give her some more food. Who cares? She deserved it.<br>There's another reason I didn't give food to Tris though. Having her hungry and desperate today could just give me the chance to control her.

**Tris pov**  
>I've hardly been awake for a full minute when I hear a door open downstairs and the sound of heavy footsteps alert me. Eric's back.<br>I force myself to the door as I hear Eric coming upstairs. I'm just at the door when it opens, revealing the same greasy haired man that's haunted my dreams at night.  
>"Hi Tris." Eric says, smiling. "How are you?"<br>I remain emotionless, watching the piercings in Eric's lips move as he talks.  
>"It's Sunday again, Tris." Eric says. "You know what that means?"<br>I must look confused because Eric laughs. "Come with me, Tris."  
>Eric grabs my arm and yanks me out of my room. My body crumples to the ground, but Eric just drags me with him. Into his bedroom.<br>I pull my arm out of Eric's hand, but I can't escape. Eric already locked the door. Eric walks toward me.  
>"Go away." My voice sounds small and weak.<br>Eric just smiles. "How about this Tris. You cooperate, and you get food."  
>The word food causes my heart to lurch. I need food.<br>"No." My voice comes out in a whisper.  
>"Everyone does it, you know." Eric says. "Besides, you do need to eat."<br>My body slumps in defeat. He won. He won.  
>Eric grins. "That's a girl."<br>He removes his shirt and his pants. "Come on Tris, remove those clothes."  
>My fingers trace the hem of my shirt. I might as well get it over with. I'm useless. Besides, if other people do it too, then I can.<br>I lift my shirt above my head. My whole body screams with fury at me at this simple act.  
>I see Eric grin and he lifts me up, throwing my over his shoulder. He tosses me on his bed and kisses me.<br>I shut my eyes and try to ignore everything. It's better not to resist. It's better to get this done with.  
>Eric removes my clothes and I become pinned under him as he removes his boxers. I feel him pry my legs open.<br>I turn my head aside and bit my tongue as he enters me, thrusting as hard as he can. I scream, or at least, I attempt to. My scream comes out as a moan. I sound like a dying animal. Maybe I am dying.  
>Eric proceeds with the thrusting, his fingers curling over my breasts as he does so.<br>My body tightens with pain. I don't know how long this goes on for, but I know it's long.  
>Eventually, Eric exits me. I sigh with relief, knowing I can go back to my room and get some food, but it. Turns out Eric wasn't done yet.<br>"Kiss me."  
>I look at Eric with disbelief.<br>"Kiss me." He commands again. When I don't move, Eric digs his hands into my breasts. I scream and press my lips to his.  
>"Good."<br>Eric drags me into a sitting position. One of his hands holds my head in place and the other is on the bed. He gets up on his knees. I look at him confused, but that's when he raises his cock to my mouth.  
>My head whips aside immediately and I refuse to let his cock enter my mouth. Eric gets fed up with me and he gets off the bed. I thought he was leaving, but when I turn around, I see he's gotten a knife from the drawers.<br>I recoil, but Eric holds the knife at my throat. I can't move my head now. Eric raises his cock to my mouth again. I shut my mouth and close my eyes. Eric digs the knife into my throat and I gasp as I feel it slice my skin. Eric takes the opportunity and shoves his cock into my mouth.  
>The knife is thrown aside as Eric shoves his cock as deep as he can into my throat. He moves my head up and down with his free hand while massaging his balls with the other. I gasp and Eric takes his cock out of my mouth.<br>My vision goes out of control and Eric laughs. My eyes find his and he grins.  
>"That was awesome. Let's do it again." Eric laughs.<br>I shake my head, but Eric raises the knife. The wound on my neck hurts badly. I can't have him slit my throat.  
>Eric points at his cock. I lean my back against the headrest, shutting my eyes as Eric pries my mouth open. He thrusts his cock into my mouth. I remain motionless.<br>Eventually, a strange mucus fills my mouth. I open my eyes just as Eric withdraws. He's grinning. He dips his fingers into my open mouth and smears the mucus over my face. I gag, and choke on the mucus. Some runs down my throat, filling it with bitterness. As I cough, Eric starts getting dressed. I think I'm crying, but I can't tell, since my whole body is numb. I start to get up, but Eric blocks my way out of his room.  
>"No girly, you aren't going anywhere. You're sleeping with me tonight."<p>

**was that chapter ok? Please review! The more reviews, the more likely I'll post sooner**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris pov**  
>The door slams in my face, and I become a prisoner in Eric's room. I pound on the door.<br>"Let me out!" I cry.  
>I'd rather be almost dead and starving then to be locked in Eric's room. "Let me out!"<br>I hear the door knob turn and I scramble out of the way just as it flies open. Eric holds two pieces of bread. He throws them at me.  
>"That's your lunch. Now shut up."<br>The door slams again and the impact shutters through my bones. I pick up the two pieces of bread and eat them immediately, not bothering to brush the dirt of them.  
>The rest of the day is normal. At dinner time, I make Eric's dinner and I'm forced to wash his feet. I end up on the floor as Eric uses my back as a towel.<br>His feet run up and down my back as I squirm on the floor, yelling at him to get his feet off me. Of course he doesn't listen.  
>When Eric finally stands up, my hair is messy and I can feel my face heating up.<br>"Go to my room, I'll meet you there." Eric orders.  
>I turn and walk towards Eric's room. It's better that I get there first. If I'm there first, I can wash my face and go to the washroom in peace.<br>Eric's room has a bathroom attached to it. The floor is made of white tile and the whole room is as big as my room. The sinks are polished and the toilet seat can be heated. I close the door and wash my face.  
>Clean clear water runs through my finger tips and into the basin. I cup some water into my hands and taste it.<br>The water tastes sweet and fresh. I gulp down as much water as I can, wiping my mouth clean. There are a few dirt spots on my shirt. I dip my fingers in the water and rub some off. I'm just about to take my hair out of its bun when Eric bursts into the room.  
>I jump back, startled. Eric grins. He wraps me in a bear hug.<br>"Get off." I say, but Eric doesn't listen.  
>"Your not wearing these clothes on my bed." Eric says, ripping off my shirt.<br>A strangled yelp leaps from my through and I cover my bra with my arms. Eric grabs me and begins removing my pants. I trip and Eric gives a huge yank, leaving my in my underwear.  
>"That's better." Eric say. He lifts me up and pulls me onto the bed, kissing my face. His hands snake around my midsection and his legs wrap around my legs.<br>I recoil at his touch, but I'm too weak to get Eric off me. He continues to kiss me, running his tongue across my cheek. I feel him part my hair and bite my neck. I squirm, but Eric sucks on my neck. That's going to leave a mark.  
>I don't know how long this lasts for, but I know that it goes on for a long time. My insides clench with displease, but I grid my teeth and wait for it to be over with.<p>

**Eric pov**  
>My hands run along Tris's thin frame, sending pleasure coursing through my veins. She's finally broken, and I can tell. I kiss her on the cheek, running my lips along her face. I feel her tighten up and I smile, poking my tongue out and licking her.<br>Just the touch of her skin against mine sends power coursing through my veins. This is perfect.

**how was that? And please give me ideas on how Tris should escape. The sooner she escapes, the sooner she gets to see Four.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris pov**  
>I don't sleep for the whole night.<br>My body aches with fatigue but the adrenaline and fear coursing through my veins would never allow me to sleep. When finally, the day lightens up and Eric awakes, I allow myself to settle down.  
>Eric removes his arms from around my waist and sits up. He grabs my hair and pulls it up so I look at him.<br>"Good morning." He says, leaning down to kiss me.  
>I'm about to retort when the look in Eric's eyes stops me. It sends chills down my spine and freezes my blood.<p>

And so, like this, my life continues. Everyday, I do chores and am forced to kiss Eric and be his girlfriend. Every week, Eric rapes me three times. Every Sunday, I'm forced to sleep with him.

So, according to this schedule, I keep track of time. For weeks, I'm alone. Today is the forty sixth day. It's a Wednesday, so I will have to pleasure Eric again. Sighing, I walk to his room. I feel like a servant, like my body doesn't belong to me, but to Eric. The thought tires me.  
>I turn the door handle and walk in. I change into a plain white t shirt and some shorts. These are the clothes I usually wear for...days like these.<br>I wait patiently in Eric's room, not looking at the bed. Just the sight of it causes uncontrollable shivers.  
>Before long, Eric come in. He shuts the door and locks it, then reaches into his pocket, and takes out a knife. He lays it on the table next to his bed. I stand, in the corner of the room, waiting for Eric to get things over with. My heart pumps irregularly as i watch Eric walk over to me.<br>He shoves my roughly into the wall and begins kissing me, poking his tongue into my mouth. One hand leans on the wall to prevent my escape and the other clutches my hand.  
>I feel his lips move hungrily down my body, but I hardly flinch. This routine and the panic that comes I with it has become a regular event, and I'm used to it, even if I hate it.<br>Eric's teeth pull on my bra strap and he pushes his hand under my shirt. My stomach tightens as his fingers inch towards my bra. I wait and allow him to remove my bra. Then he proceeds to removing my shirt. Then my shorts. Then my underwear.  
>I'm completely naked as Eric gropes my body, kissing and licking it. After awhile, Eric give a grunt. Almost automatically, my feet turn and I walk towards his bed, sitting on it as Eric removes his clothes.<br>When he's completely naked, he goes to me and pushes me so I'm lying down. I'm forced to kiss him a few times and eventually, he enters me.  
>My body clenches as I wait for him to finish. After what seems like a lifetime, I feel him explode inside of me and he relaxes. He moves himself up and down my body, clutching my hips as he moves upwards. I know what's coming next. Eric shoves his cock agains my mouth and I open up, allowing him to do what he need to do to fulfill his desire. He grabs my hair, forcing my head up and down. Eventually, he cums and I swallow obediently. Eric takes his knife and runs it along my body. He looks at me and then smiles.<br>"We make a good couple you know." He says. He traces the blade along my arm. "I think I want to give you something so you'll always remember me."  
>The words are only just being processed in my brain when Eric slices my arm. I scream, yanking my arm out of his grip, but he hold it in place.<br>I feel the knife point dig into my skin and red blood squirts out, coating my arm. I scream as black dots appear in my vision, but Eric continues. My head snaps to the side and I black out.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I think I'll have Tris escape next chapter. What do you think? I'll update when I get ten more reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris pov  
><strong>I know I'm dreaming as soon as I open my eyes, but it don't want to wake myself up. I'm standing in the middle of a dimly lit room, with pure black walls. Suddenly, liquid leaks from the walls, and blue colours swirl out. At first I'm terrified, but as I look closely at the colours, I see the different shades of blue mixing together, calming me. I step towards the blue, cautiously letting my fingers dip into it. A warm, tingling feeling floats through my arms. I step into the blue, letting it fall like blankets upon my shoulders. I curl up, letting the warm safety lull me to peacefulness.

When I finally do wake, I'm sprawled across the floor in my room. I start to sit up, but tremendous pain in my right arm causes me to yelp in pain. I look at my arm and see that it's covered in stained blood. I slowly ease my arm off the ground and cradle it against my chest. I grab a torn piece of cloth and go to the washroom. I struggle to open the tap, and after a few tries, a thin trickle of water runs out. I dip the cloth in the water and slowly wash of the blood.  
>I bite my tongue to keep from yelping as I dab the cloth lightly over my wound. After what seems like forever, all the blood is rinsed off. I look at my arm and realize Eric has carved a word in it. Remember.<br>I immediately feel pain in my head and my arm. He carved Remember in my arm. How am I supposed to ever forget these events now?  
>I run my fingers along each of the jagged letters carved into my arm. I remember the dream I had last night and my resolve hardens. I'm breaking free tonight.<p>

**I know that was a really short chapter, but I thought I'd leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I'm cruel, I know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**finally, the update youve all been waiting for!**

**Tris pov**  
>Apparently, after Eric sliced me, I was out for a day. That means today is Friday. It doesn't matter. It won't change what I'm about to do.<br>I hate the plan I made, but it's the only one that gives me a chance against Eric.  
>At exactly 7:00, after Eric eats his dinner, I walk up to him, pretending to be hesitant. I look up to his dark eyes and fight the fury in my chest.<br>"Hey Eric." I say in a soft voice.  
>Eric looks at me and grins. " what now girly, coming to kiss me?"<br>"Actually, yes." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. A bitter taste fills my mouth but I force myself to be calm.  
>When I pull away, I don't look at Eric. I speak in a hurry so Eric can't interrupt me.<br>"Look Eric, I thought about it, and I know I'll never escape this place. So I'm thinking I should stop being so stubborn and enjoy our relationship properly. But can you be nicer to me?"  
>I attempt to make myself sound weak, and it works. I look up a Eric. He has no surprise on his face- it's as if he expected it all along.<br>Eric opens his mouth to answer, but in grab his hand and pull him to his room. Eric shuts the door.  
>My heart speeds up and I press my lips to Eric's. I kiss hard and soon, I even allow Eric to stick my tongue in my mouth. I do the same for him, trying not to recoil.<br>I force my hands up and down Eric's side as Eric grabs me by the shirt. He forces my shirt down and nibbles on my shoulder. I let out a fake moan of pleasure.  
>Eric tears my shirt off roughly and I do the same to him. He pushes me to the bed, and I roll over so I'm on top of him. I straddle him and move myself up and down, trying not to puke.<br>Eric grips my waist, forcing my pants off. As Eric struggles to undo his belt, I lean over and kiss him.  
>Soon, both of us are naked. I allow Eric to lick my chest, squirming and letting out fake moans of pleasure as he does so. He fingers me, and as he does, pain shoots up my body. I want to just scratch my plan and run for it, but I know it's no use.<br>I sit up and Eric's hand falls down. Before I can think twice, I put my mouth to Eric's cock. He moans in complete pleasure and I move my head up and down.  
>Eventually, Eric forces me down and enters me. As he thrusts, I use fake moans and groans to cover up the pain I'm feeling. Finally, he exits and lays over my body, panting.<br>"Eric." He looks at me and I let out a fake smile.  
>Eric suddenly grins. His grin is wicked and cold.<br>My blood runs cold. Did he find out about my plan?  
>Eric's next word are unexpected. "I knew you'd finally give your body to me Tris. Now that your wasted, I'm getting a new girl."<br>Confusion clouds my brain. What?  
>"That means I won't need you." Eric laughs as he says this. " if you still haven't caught on, I'll tell you directly."<br>Eric looks deep into my eyes and says,"I buy girls from Jeanie, rape them, force them to be my servants, sleep with them and break them. Once they're broken, they will give in and openly love me. I have one last love session with them and then, I kill them."  
>The words settle in my brain and I immediately dodge as Eric swipes with his knife. He grabs my arm and I twist as hard as I can. The knife sticks it's self in the mattress exactly where I was lying two seconds ago.<br>I suddenly have a flashback, and I see the blue colour that appeared in my dreams. With a yell of fury, I grab Eric's knife, rip it from his hand and impale him.

Thick, red blood flows from the wound in Eric's chest and coats my hands. I scream as the blood overwhelms me and stumble from the bed.  
>The sheets are dyed with blood and I spiral my clothes and run, putting them on as I run. I stumble numerous lay as black dots cloud my vision. Where's the front door? Where am I?<br>I blank out and when I come to my senses, I'm running through a wet grass land. I keep running. The blood is still on my arms. Red. Red. Red.  
>Someone screams. Black. Black. Black.<p>

**yay, Tris escaped, but the fun isn't done yet! Four is going to be introduced soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four pov**  
>School starts in two weeks. I'm not nervous, since I've already seen the school I'm going to. You get to start the schools when your sixteen, and you attend it for a few years. I like the name the best.<br>Dauntless high.  
>My friend, Zeke and his brother Uriah also are attending. Apparently over the summer, Zeke and Uriah both got girlfriends. They practically exploded when I said I didn't together one and didn't plan on getting one.<br>I roll out of bed and peek out the window. My father's car is gone. Good. That means he won't be back for at least a week.  
>I'm about to go back to my bed and text Zeke, but a red flash catches my eyes. I shield my eyes from the sun as I peer toward the flashing. It's an ambulance. Weird. Some old lady must have gotten hurt or something.<p>

**Tris pov**  
>I wake up in a white bed, with machines plugged into me. I turn my head slowly and survey my surroundings. My left arm has at least six tubes attached to it.<br>Where am I?  
>The door opens and I immediately sit up, causing my body to jerk in pain. A man walk in and hurries to my side.<br>"Lie down please honey." He eases his hand around my waist and pulls me into a comfortable position.  
>"Where am I?" I ask in a raspy voice.<br>"This is the region hospital." The man says.  
>"Are you a doctor?" I ask.<br>"Yes."  
>My body relaxes. He isn't here to hurt me.<br>"How long will I be here?" I ask.  
>The doctor frowns. "Well, it seems that you've been damaged quite severely. You have quite a few minor wounds and you're very malnourished. We will keep you in the hospital for a week, and then you will be released. The authorities will take care of you and then you will be attending school."<br>My head hurts. That was a lot of words. The doctor seems to notice my weakness and he gets up to leave.  
>I suddenly remember what Eric did to me. I feel myself pale and immediately force myself to ask the question jammed in my throat.<br>"Am I pregnant?"  
>The doctor looks at me. "Ah... Yes... About that. You are not pregnant, but it seems you have been raped quite a few times. Correct?"<br>I nod weakly.  
>"I'm not quite sure if you... Well, you can tell this to the authorities later, when your better. If you need help, there's a button there which can summon the nurses."<br>I nod again.  
>Once the door closes, I let out a sigh of relief. I'm not pregnant. Whatever Eric did, it didn't do anything to me.<br>I close my eyes and tumble into unconsciousness.

**Four pov**  
>Two weeks go by so quickly. It's already the first day of school.<br>I arrive early, since I had nothing else to do.  
>Apparently Zeke and Uriah had nothing to do either, because they're here too.<br>"Four! Nice to see you!" Zeke comes over and gives me a pat on the back.  
>"Hi Zeke, hi Uriah."<br>Uriah smiles. "So... How was ur summer?"  
>"It was fine." I say.<br>"You sure you didn't meet any hot girls?" Zeke asks.  
>I punch him in the arm<br>"Ow! What was that for?!"  
>I roll my eyes. "I'm going in. See you later."<p>

**Tris pov**  
>I was released from the hospital yesterday. Today is my first interview with the police. I wait patiently in the room I was directed to.<br>When the officer finally comes in, I sit up.  
>"Hello, my name is officer brown."<br>"I'm Tris."  
>The officer scribbles my name down on a small notepad.<br>"Well, tris, can you tell me about you and what happened?"  
>Slowly, and carefully, I explain everything that happened.<br>The officer hardly looks up at all. He scribbles words down on his notepad swiftly and quickly. When I'm finished talking, he looks up.  
>"So, you've been raped over ten times?"<br>My fists clench. "Yes sir"  
>The officer writes something down. "Thank you Tris, before you go, we need to relocate you. There are a few houses near here that you could live in. But, since you are only sixteen, I'm not sure you should live alone."<br>"It's fine." I say.  
>The officer raises an eyebrow. "I was thinking we could have you live in house 6 and then have a lady check up on you every month until you're eighteen."<br>I shrug." Ok."  
>The officer stands up and shakes my hand. "You will attend dauntless high school tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Tris."<p>

** how was it? Tris gets to meet four tomorrow at school! Give me ideas for what her first impression should be. Remember to review and comment!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tris pov

A new school, a new hallway, new people, new classes, a new me.

I was quite nervous before I came to this school, but now that I think about it, this isn't too bad. So what if people think I'm stupid? I'll show them their stupider.

Over the past few days, I've realized I've been more aggressive. Even when I meet new people, I can't seem to keep the snap out of my voice. Is it because I don't want to reveal the secrets hidden inside me?

I accidentally bump into someone in the hallway.

"Watch it!" The boy who I bump in says.

"You watch it." I murmur.

"Hey... Not cool girl, not cool." I look up at the boy. He has bronze skin and a goofy grin.

"I'm Uriah." The boy introduced himself. "Are you new? I've never seen you before."

I give a curt nod and turn away.

"Um.. Thanks for leaving me so quickly." Uriah says to me.

I continue walking, not wanting to talk to anyone.

I wander through the hallways, hoping to find my class before the bell rings. The halls are still jammed with students who are in the same position as me. I push through the current of people and stand on my tiptoes to see through the crowd.

I wouldn't have noticed him if his head was turned away, in fact, I wouldn't even have noticed him if it weren't for his eyes.

As I peered over the peoples heads, I caught a glimpse of a boys face. He had a hooked nose and a sturdy jaw, but it was his eyes that paralyzed me.

His eyes were blue, a dark, rich blue that reminded me of the dream that I had in Eric's house. The dream that gave me hope.

I snap out of my daydream and hurry to class. But the rest of the day isn't the same. I can't help thinking about the boy I saw. He was handsome, but why were his eyes so...

I shake my head. I'm being stupid. Daydreaming about eyes is the silliest thing ever. I push the thought out of my head and concentrate on the class.

**Four pov**

The first bell hasn't rung yet, so I stand at my locker, sorting through papers.

I hear a squealing and turn around to see two girls.

"Hi!" The first one squeals. "I'm Jennifer."

"I'm Jane!" The other one says.

I look at them. What are these stupid girls doing here?

"Your Four right? Would you like to go on a date with me? Saturday, five o clock at the star movie place." Jennifer says.

I look at her is disgust. "No! Why would I ever go on a date with you? I don't even know you!"

Jennifer winces and starts crying.

I shake my head and walk away. How come all the girls in this school have to be so weak? At least Lynn, one of Zeke's friends, is tough. But she's just plain creepy.

I see Uriah jogging towards me. His binder has a few papers falling out and he has a goofy grin on his face. Like always.

"Hi Uri, what's up?"

Uriah grins, "nothing. Just bumped into a girl."

"You always bump into girls. You don't need to tell me every time you do." I say.

"Oh, but this girl was different!" Uriah protests. "She's pretty and all, but she went all testy when I snapped at her. She didn't even come back when I told her to!"

I smirk." Little Uriah, being turned down by a little girl?"

Uriah punches me and laughs. "Just saying, she was different."

"Mmm..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Four pov**

When I get home, I toss my bags on the couch and go out for a walk. I bring a pencil and my homework.

The sun is bright and I shield my eyes so I'm not blinded. I end up walking to the park, where many other teenagers are hanging around. I avoid most of them and walk around the park and into a forest near it.

In the middle of the forest, there's a small cave. I pick up the flashlight located near the edge of a rock and turn it on.

Near the end of the cave, there's a small cavern. I feel around for the lamp I keep here and switch it on.

The cavern fills with light and I turn my flashlight off.

I've been here many times. I usually come here when I want to be alone, which is a lot.

I carefully take a folded blanket out and spread it over the floor.

Lying on my stomach, I begin my homework. The only sound is my pencil scratching against the paper.

The silence clams me, so when I hear the footsteps, I'm startled. I look up to see who has followed me into my hideout.

**Tris pov**

I heard that there's a park near my new house. After meeting with my neighbour, a girl named Christina, I decide to go to the park with her.

"So, how are you finding the school?" Christina asks.

"It's fine." I say.

"You seem closed off. I mean, I think you have some secrets you aren't telling people." Christina remarks.

I stare at her.

"Oh, sorry, was I being rude? I'm used to speaking my thoughts out. My parents tell me not to keep my thoughts inside me." Christina explains.

At the park, I swing on the swings absently. I suddenly see the boy from yesterday walk by. His movements are so quick, and so agile, that I'm sure no one would be able to spot him if they weren't looking in his direction.

Christina realizes me staring and says,"that's four. He's really creepy some times. He's always quiet and calculating. I mean, he's hot, but he acts so differently from other hot boys."

I leave Christina and follow Four. I think he disappeared into the forest.

The forest is huge. The trees cast crooked shadows on my face, disorienting my vision, I stop and listen, but the forests quiet.

Where did Four go? He can't have disappeared so quickly.

I scan the ground and find a small path. It's very small, but I can see that someone's walked through here many times.

I follow the path through the forest, cutting through puddles and leaves.

After what seems like forever, I reach a cave. I'm hesitant to go in. It looks like a den of some sort of animal. What if I just followed the path of a bear to its home?

Whatever. I think. What's the worst that can happen?

I walk into the cave, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I let my fingertip brush along the wall of the cave so I don't get lost. Where m I?

After a while, I see a dim light at the end if the cave. I wonder if it's an opening to another part of the forest.

But when I find the source of the light, I see Four, lying on his stomach, don't homework. I walk towards him nod he looks up, startled. He gets to his feet and looks at me warily.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

I feel uncomfortable, like I trespassed on his property, but I don't let my unease show. "I saw you go into the forest."

Four looks at my with his dark blue eyes. I feel as if his eyes are penetrating my hard protective shell and raking through the secrets inside me.

I cross my arms around my waist protectively.

"It looks like this place is your home." I remark, looking at the lamp, the clothes, the blanket and a few cans of food stored in a corner.

"Well, I have a house, but I use this place more often."

What's that supposed to mean? I look up and Four and try to analyze him. He seems harsh, but in reality, he's...well, different.

I realize I've been staring at him for a long time. I look down quickly.

**Four pov.**

As soon as I saw the girl look at me, I felt my insides melt. I stared into her eyes, surprised to find a strange brightness in the gray-blue irises. This girl is different.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

She looks at me, as if debating whether or not to tell me.

"I'm Four." I say.

"I'm Tris." She replies.

Tris. I like that name. It's short, but unique at the same time. Tris.

"Nice name." I say.

"Thank you." She says, her voice softening.

Even though her voice only softens by a little, I can detect a beautiful tune flowing from her mouth. This girl has put up protective layers against herself and the real world. I want to know why. I can tell she would be wonderful if she didn't have those protective layers, but I doubt she'll tell me anything.

I sit down. I look at her. "Would you like to sit down?" I ask politely.

Tris backs away as if she's about to leave, but then changed her mind and comes to sit next to me. I can feel heat radiating off her body.

"So, tell me about yourself." Tris says, her voice tight.

I can tell Tris isn't very comfortable, so I attempt to lighten up her mood by talking more freely. If it were any other girl, I wouldn't care, but, well, Tris is so much, so much, so different. I need to get her to know herself.

**Tris pov**

I can feel the protective shields I've put up slowly dissolving as I talk with Four. I don't attempt to put them up again though. Four seems so different from the other guys. He actually understands and doesn't prod me for information he knows I'm not willing to give. He treats me like I'm strong.

We do his homework together, lying side by side as he writes down words and numbers. I observe his careful, neat handwriting to distract me from the uneasiness I feel by lying next to him.

Four dots the last period and sits up next to me. I can feel the heat radiating off his body, making me feel safe. I want to lean into him, but I'm afraid to.

A piece of hair falls from behind my ear, and Four's hand reaches out, as if he wants to touch me, but he stops, unsure.

I look at him. He gives a small smile. "May i?"

I nod and Four tucks the loose strand of hair behind my ear. For the first time since I can here, I smile.

I can't remember smiling since I was kidnapped by Eric.

**Four pov**

I tuck the loose strand of hair behind Tris's ear, sending electricity shooting through my hand. I look and see Tris is smiling.

The simple act causes my whole body to melt. She looks so wonderful, smiling at the ground. If only that smile was, well, for me.

"You should smile more often. You look prettier." I say.

Tris blushes. "You should too."

Tris's voice has lost the protected tone it had when she first came here. I smile again, glad she's trusting me.

Tris turns to me. "I have to go. I still have some homework to finish up."

She stands up, a little hesitant.

"Will you come here tomorrow?" I ask.

Tris brightens up, but then a guarded look crosses her face. "I-"

I look up at her with concern. "It's ok if you don't want to, I just, I mean, I-"

Tris looks unsure. "It's just, I'm not used, I can't-" Tris falters.

Just by looking I her eye, I can see that something terrible has clouded her past.

I need to find out. "Tris, I know you're hiding something. Tell me."

Tris bursts into tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris pov**

The next morning, I avoid Four in the hallways. I'm embarrassed about yesterday. I can't believe I almost told him. I wish I could tell him, but I'm not sure I'm ready. It's easier to admit, here to myself that I like him. He's nice, brave and he treated me like I was strong.

I doubt he actually likes me. He's probably nice to everyone. He probably has a girlfriend.

I'm not sure why, but the simple thought sends a strong emotion coursing through my veins.

I suddenly feel the urge to meet him tonight, like he asked to. It wouldn't hurt would it?

Shaking my head, I walk towards my class.

**Four pov**

I've noticed Tris has been avoiding me. I'm not sure if she actually is, but it seems so.

"Hi Four." I turn and see Zeke and his girlfriend, Shauna.

"Hi Zeke. Hi Shauna."

"I'm having a party at my house in two days. Be there ok?" Zeke looks at me. I know if I don't go, he'll probably punch me.

"Whose going?" I ask.

Shauna answers me."Almost everyone. I'm inviting Marlene and Christina, but I think Zeke's going to invite everyone in his class. If your going, you can invite whoever you want."

"Where is the party?" I ask.

"In the party room." Zeke says with a grin.

"The party room?"

"Yep, me and Uriah designed it ourselves. It's in the abandoned house at the edge of your street." Zeke explains.

"Oh." I do know which house he's talking about.

"Will you come?" Shauna asks.

"Fine." I don't mind parties, but sometimes they get on my nerves.

"Good. I'll see you there."

Just then, Tris walks by. She rushes down the hallway, obviously not noticing us. A notebook slips out of her hand and she stops to pick it up. My eyes meet hers and she stares at me.

I stare into her blue eyes, lost in the swirling colours for a moment.

"Hey, uh, Four." Zeke's voice snaps me out of me daze. I see Tris's cheeks redden and she hurries away.

"What?" I ask.

"What was that?" Zeke asks. He nods towards where Tris was standing.

I try to reman emotionless. "What was what?"

Zeke raises his eyebrow, "you were just staring at-"

I elbow him before he can finish. A grin spreads over his face.

**Tris pov**

I just let myself get carried away again. I just stared at Four when everyone was watching! I shake my head. I'm so stupid.

I crash into Christina and my binder falls.

"Oops! Sorry Tris!" Christina picks up my binder and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I say.

"Will you come to the party in two days? It's near my house, I can show you! You have to come okay? I'm so excited! You are going right? I mean, Shauna says I can invite anyone, soI obviously will invite you, but you'll come right?"

I'm blown over by the tumble of words. My answer slips out of my mouth without my permission. "Sure."

Christina gives my the directions and the time. I'm already regretting my decision.

When school ends, I finish my homework and go to the park. I hover at the edge of the forest, unsure what to do. I did tell Four I would meet him, but I'm not sure it's a good idea.

Just then, Four appears. He smiles and relief spread over me. I don't know why.

"Come." Four grabs my hand and pulls me towards the forest. I tense, uncomfortable with his hand in mine. As if sensing this, Four quickly let's go and I follow him to the cave.

Four doesn't take the flashlight, instead, he plunges into the darkness. I don't hesitate to follow him.

I can't see well, so when Four stops, I crash into him. I stumble and he pulls me upright. I feel electricity pulsing through the spot where he touched me.

Four fumbles around, looking for the lamp. When he finally turns the light on, he takes out two blankets from behind a stone slab. One blanket is spread over the floor. He motions for me to sit, which I do. He drapes the other blanket lightly over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I say.

Four sits next to me, making himself comfortable. I survey the room, trying to distract myself from how close he is to me.

"It looks like you practically live here." I comment.

Four looks at me and bites his lip. "Well, I do."

I must look surprised because Four addresses this.

"This isn't my official house," he says. "I just prefer it here than at home."

"Why?" I ask, tucking the blanket tighter around me.

Four looks up at the ceiling, letting out a deep breath. "Sometimes, this is the only place that I feel safe."

I let Four's words sink in. The only place he feels safe. What is he not telling me?

"You don't talk much, do you?" Four says, after a long silence.

I shake my head.

Four tilts his head and says hesitantly, "are you going to tell me anything?"

I know he wants to know what I've been hiding, but I won't tell him.

I keep silent, fixing my eyes on the wall across from me.

"Ok, I'll go first." Four says softly.

Four pulls his shirt over his head and turns so his back's facing me.

At first, I'm confused at why he's undressing, but then I see the scars.

My eyes widen, and my fingers brush over the cris cross of white lines running down his back. They look similar to the ones I have on my neck.

I realize my mouth is open and shut it quickly.

Four turns and puts his shirt on. I can help watching as his muscular body disappears under the black cotton shirt.

"You were beaten." I whisper.

Four nods. "By my father."

My heart speeds up. How could his father do this? It was bad enough having someone I didn't know beat me, but to have your family...

"That's horrible." I say. And I mean it.

"Will you tell me now?" Four asks, his eyes refusing to look up at me.

A million thoughts run through my brain. I feel my body start to tremble as the rush of secrets threaten to tumble out of my mouth. My brain craves for one thing to help my decision.

"Four," I gasp. "Look at me."

He looks up and his eyes lock with mine. His irises swallow me and and I let myself fall into the deep blue colour. I remember the dream I had at Eric's house.

"I was kidnapped. I was beaten. I don't remember anything."

Four looks at me, his mouth open slightly.

"What?"

Now that I've finally told someone about this, I feel a huge weight lift off my chest. I breath heavily.

"I was kidnapped. I was beaten." I say.

A strange, heavy feeling spreads through my body as Four takes this information in, thinking deeply.

He suddenly pulls me in for a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tris pov**  
>I went home with Four after that. He walked with me to my house, which is only two houses down from his. After he left, I slipped outside again. I sat on the front steps, letting the cool breeze drift over me.<p>

The neighbourhood is silent. I get the impression that hardly anyone lives here.

I haven't finished my homework yet, so I get up to finish it.

The next day goes by uneventfully. Christina drags me to go shopping with her for the 'big party'. Apparently my gray cotton shirt and matching sweatpants are not fashionable enough for her.

"You have to wear more attractive clothing!" Christina squeals. "Is this all that you've got or something?"

I feel myself tense. She was so close to knowing the truth. After the officers escorted me to my new home, they supplied me with only three shirts, three pants and a sweater and jacket.

"Ooh! Look at this!" Christina whips around and holds a Lacy black top towards me."

I hesitate. "I, uh."

Christina interrupts me. "I'll pick a few more clothes and then you'll wear them to the party tomorrow. After school, I'll take you to where the party is. It's going to be so fun! Don't you think? After all, all of Zekes parties are awesome. I love the games too! So do you think someone will dance with you? Last time I danced with Will..."

I tune out of the conversation and brush my hands against the lane of clothing. I could've been in the forest right now, with Four.

**Four pov**

Tris couldn't come with me today. Christina insisted on going shopping with her. The cave is almost boring now without her. I doubt she actually likes coming. Every time, she's tense and unsure when she comes. She probably thinks I'm pretty creepy.

My thoughts drift to Tris's blond hair and bright eyes.

By the time I snap out of my thoughts, it's already dark outside. I feel myself redden in embarrassment and finish my homework in a hurry.

It's too dark to venture out, so I seal the cavern shut with a few large rocks and go to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris pov **

I feel my eyes lock onto Four's and my breath hitches in my throat. Four looks nervous, his fingers snagging at his belt. Everyone is staring at me, waiting for an answer. It can't be hard, I mean, everyone else said their crush... I look at Four.

"Who's your crush?" He asks again.

"You."

Christina lets out an awww... And Uriah gives me a thumbs up. I feel my face heat up. I turn to Four.

"Truth or dare."

"truth." I have a feeling he knows what I am going to ask.

"Who's your crush?" I feel myself become swallowed in his blue eyes as he replies.

"You."

Zeke giggles. "Four! Since when have you ever liked someone?!" Uriah jumps up and down.

"OMg! Eek! So cute!" Marlene pulls Uriah to the floor.

"When does this game end?" I groan.

"until someone is naked!" Zeke answers. I freeze, but hopefully it isn't noticeable.

"Christina!" Four calls, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare"

"Dare you to kiss Uriah." I seen Will tense up. Christina throws of her shirt, revealing a pink bra. Christina turns to Lynn.

"T or D"

"Dare."

"Kiss Peter." Lynn goes over and kisses Peter, whipping her tongue after. "Uriah, T or D"

"dare, duh" Lynn thinks for a while. "Dare you to...run around naked at school."

Uriah rips of his shirt. Zeke whispers something to Uriah, and he suddenly brightens up.

"Change of plans!"

"what now?" Marlene asks, yawning.

"Everyone is going to split up, hide and seek, ANYwhere in the town."

I'm confused for a second, but then Uriah continues to speak. "But, you must hide with a partner. Tris, you hide with Four. Christina, will. Me, MarMar. Zeke, Shauna. Lynn, Peter Al, you guys find us."

I secretly groan, thinking of how cold it is outside.

"come on!" Shauna says.

"we give you a fifty second getaway!" Peter yells.

Four grabs his jacket and shirt and we sprint out of the house. Once we're out, we both run towards the woods. I expect Four to go to the cave which we first met, but instead he takes a path foreign to my feet. We run for a long time, until we reach a huge river. I gasp, almost tumbling over the rocky ledge. Four grips my hand and leads me down the rocky path to a huge flat stone near the rushing waters. We sit, and Four puts his jacket around me.

"so." I begin.

"So."

"Since when did you like me?" I ask.

"Ever since you snuck into my cave."

"but why?" I ask. "Why me? I mean, I'm not pretty, or-"

Four laughs. I feel heat rush up my cheeks. "I'm serious." Four turns to me. "You're right, you not pretty. Your beautiful."

I blush even more, but groan. "Four..."

four turns to me and whispers, "Sometimes it's not you face which determines your beauty, but here."

Four taps the spot above me heart. I feel breathless, and I repeat his words in my head. Four sits back. "Also."

"Yes?"

"can you call me by my real name? It'd be nice to hear someone...different say it."

"what is your real name?" Curiosity flows over me.

"Tobias."

I smile. "Sure, Tobias."

I see the smile his eyes and I let him swallow me, and relax into the caressing blue colours deep within his eyes. For a second his eyes are on me, and silence engulfs us. Then slowly, Tobias touches his lips to mine. I tense, unsure, and when he pulls away, I'm sure I did something wrong. But then Tobias cups my face in his hands and kisses me. Firmer, more surely.

I sit up, running my hands through his hair. For a few minutes we kiss, and then we stand, leaving the rushing waters behind.

**Review and comment! I was thinking of having Peter or Al spice things up a bit. What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

Tris pov The next day I am silly and light. A small smile always creeps onto my face, despite my attempts to conceal it. Eventually, I stop suppressing it. Today at school, we were given a new assignment. A trainer from Atlanta would be coming to teach us martial arts. Everyone is buzzing with excitement. Our teacher puts us into groups of two, and I'm paired with Al. I'm annoyed that I wasn't paired with Tobias, but it doesn't matter now. Al walks up to me and smiles. He's a kind boy, with large features. "Hey," Al says, reaching out to touch my arm. I immediately jerk away, my free hand tugging my sleeve so that it covers my scar on my arm. "Listen up!" Our trainer shouts. "Today we will be practicing basic punches and kicks." He demonstrates a few and orders us to a mat. I feel awkward, punching into thin air. Al doesn't bother to try, instead he keeps reaching out for me and talking about nonsense. "Wanna come over to my house on Friday? I could show you my neighbourhood." I sigh. Al won't stop stalking! "Fine, I'll go over, just stop talking and practice already!" Al shuts up and my eyes travel across the room. Christina is laughing, trying to keep her balance as she kicks. Uriah and Zeke both are pretty decent kickers aswell. My eyes lock on Tobias, watching and he aims a high kick in front of him. His legs stretch out, and muscles stand at attention. His body is tight, yet moving fluently as he performs one kick after another. I become mesmerized, watching as beads of sweat roll down his forehead. Everyone else is working, but I can't snap out of my daze. "You deaf?" Al's voice jerks me to attention. "What?" Al rolls his eyes. "Just telling you how you should meet me tomorrow at my house." "Ok." I feel uncomfortable. I don't want to go to Al's house. Four pov When I go to get a water break, I see Tris talking to Al. She looks annoyed, busy practicing as Al blabbers on. Her thin frame strains as she kicks, her whole body straightening to the tip of her toes. When she turns, I catch a glimpse of her gray blue eyes, bright and alert despite her hard workout. While she punches, I watch her right arm swing out. Her sleeve falls to her elbow and I catch a glimpse of jagged lines running on her forearm. I blink, but she covers her arm up too quickly for me to confirm what those markings where. When practice ends, I make my way over to Tris. "Hi." I say, my arms snaking around her midsection. Tris smiles at me, turning so she faces me. She wraps her thin arms hesitantly around my neck. "Ready for the next class?" She asks. I fake a pout. "What? Don't I get a kiss or something?" Tris looks into my eyes and plants a quick kiss on my lips. I feel a warm tingling run down my body. I lightly touch my lips to her forehead before releasing her and gathering my things. Tris pov My body practically melted when Tobias hugged me. It was a quick interaction, but the simple touch made my body burn. At first I thought it was fear, and there were indeed feelings of nervousness mixed in. But I could feel a developing emotion creeping in too, an emotion which I was foreign to until now. 


End file.
